


muse anthology

by mutablePsyche



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, NaNoWriMo 2018, Poetry, prose, spilled ink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutablePsyche/pseuds/mutablePsyche
Summary: A late addition to the NaNoWriMo 2018 masses. This is my soul bared in black and white, poetry in motion and emotion. Or, in layman's terms: This is a book of shitty poems. Enter at risk.





	muse anthology

**Author's Note:**

> My personal "word goal" (used loosely, since it is less of a goal and more of a hazy dream) for this year's NaNo is 10,000. Truthfully, this is at its core merely a push off the cliff of writing I have been skirting around the edges of for far too long. Here's hoping I continue to freefall after all is said and done.

  1. feel the thickness in your chest, coating your ribcage like copper-tang molasses, wrapped around your sluggishly beating heart (ba- _thump_ , ba- _thump_ ) and replacing the blood in your veins with mercury (ba- _thump_ ), weighing you down, down, down into the suffocating shadow of your former shell (ba- _thu-_ ).    

  2. try to inhale. watch the _rise, fall, rise_ of your chest and struggle to keep it from caving in. panic as your hummingbird heart skips beats like jump rope. there is no compassion in this; only the cruelest men would prolong this mirthless fight. (what then, does that make you?)  

  3. drag it out, that slow demise; let it eat you from the inside out, consuming flesh and bone and breath like a modern Ouroboros. it’s a twisted sort of magic, this disappearing act; right before your very eyes you vanish, swallowed whole by the dark.  

  4. suddenly, awareness. become unnaturally cognizant of your vessel and its arrangement, the placement of limbs in space. realize the wrongness of its position. it is wrong. it is wrong. it is wro  

  5. wave your hands, stomp your feet; this is the void that swallows sound and light. scream for no one’s ears, cry unseen tears. you are here, and there is no way out, even if you kick and claw and bite. (if you fall into the forest, will you make a sound?)




End file.
